


Brave New World

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie enjoy their first vacation together in Chicago!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ Busy? _

_ José _

_ Never too busy for you! _

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ Steve says you have a show at Roscoes _

_ José _

_ Steve? _

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ My best friend _

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ And manager _

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ He lives in Chicago _

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ Just moved there actually _

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ I was thinking of visiting him _

_ Brock 🧡 _

_ My drag mom is coming too _

///

“Fuck,“ Vanjie groaned, happiness so great in his chest he felt like his heart would burst, his cheeks hurting from smiling as his eyes where focused directly on his phone screen.

He was lying in a hotel room, the season 10 tour in full swing, his sisters probably stirring in their own rooms after yet another night of performances, the audiences in the venues yelling Miss Vanjie like one united being every time he stepped on stage.

Vanjie was wearing Brooke’s hoodie, the one he had given him during Drag Race when he was cold out in the parking lot. 

It was terrible to sleep in, and it didn’t smell like Brooke anymore, but Vanjie had gotten so used to wearing it that he had packed it for the tour without even thinking, the hoodie one of his most prized possessions.

It was stupid that Brooke could make him feel this way, that the other man could make his fingertips tingle with a single text, but he had asked if Vanjie wanted to meet his chosen family, that high almost as good as the one he got when performing.

Vanjie lifted his phone, the ever present smile still on his lips. He quickly wrote out a reply, promising he’d ask Jason for a long weekend, a text from Brooke ticking in with three hearts.

Vanjie rolled over on his stomach, burrowing his head in his pillow, his cheeks flush with how excited he was to see Brooke, and to spend time together as a real couple.

///

“God, haven’t they heard of air conditioning?“ Brooke groaned, fanning himself with his hand. 

“Brock-“ Brooke felt a hand on his forearm, Steve squeezing him. “Relax.”

The Chicago International Airport was terribly hot, Brooke trying so very hard to ignore the fact that Steve didn’t seem to be affected by it at all, his heart doing it’s best to hammer it’s way right out of his chest.

“Right.” Brooke took a deep breath through his nose. “Right.”

He had been nervous ever since he had texted Vanjie about Roscoes, his fingers betraying him as he had not only triple but sextuple texted him, the whole thing so bad he had actually called Angela in a panic when Vanjie hadn’t replied right away, his messages left on read.

“I’ve neve seen you like this before.”

Brooke had worn one of his nice shirts, the white cotton of his t-shirt not the best choice when it came to stress sweat, but he couldn’t help it, every tanned guy causing him to jump, Vanjie’s flight already on the ground.

“Steve,” Brooke turned, looking at his best friend. “What if this is a mistake?” 

He hadn’t seen him in person since the airport, Vanjie kissing him goodbye right there at LAX, arms around his neck, not a single sign on him saying that he gave a fuck what anyone was thinking about them.

They had texted every day since then, some more, some less, Vanjie so often busy in a way Brooke wasn’t when he just had his job at Play, but speaking to Vanjie had come to be one of Brooke’s favorite parts of his day, his phone filled with private pictures of Vanjie, his own Instagram feed thotted up with pictures of his body to make sure Vanjie didn’t forget him. 

“What if I see him and regret-“ Brooke was cut off as an enthusiastic cry sounded through the airport.

“BROCK!” 

Brooke barely had time to turn around, before Vanjie jumped him, Brooke only just grabbing his ass as he threw his legs around him, Vanjie’s suitcases abandoned on the airport tiles as they hugged.

Vanjie was laughing, the sound so full of joy, his arms holding Brooke tight.

“Hey.”

Vanjie smiled, and then, they were kissing, their lips touching and Brooke wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough.

///

“This the car?” 

Vanjie looked up at Brooke, the two of them standing so close their arms were touching. 

“Mmh.” Brooke smiled. Vanjie knew he should probably concentrate on anything but that face, that he should say hi to Steve, that he should try to be normal, but it was impossible when he was finally finally finally seeing Brooke again, his scent, his presence, his touch, all of him so much more when it wasn’t experienced through a phone screen.

“Here-“ Brooke reached behind Vanjie, their hands touching as he grabbed the handle of the suitcase he was pulling along. “Let me.”

Vanjie watched as Brooke lifted his suitcases to throw them in the trunk, the man carrying both like they weighed nothing at all.

Brooke was in a white t-shirt, his arms on full display, his long strong legs and frankly perfect ass on display in a pair of jeans, the denim tight in all the right places.

“There-“ Brooke slammed the trunk and turned, Vanjie almost losing his breath as the blue eyes focused directly on him, everything else disappearing for a moment. 

He had no idea if Brooke knew how intense he was, if he had any idea how much he could affect Vanjie with a single look, but as he got on his toes, Brooke humming as he pressed a single quick peck and a thank you against his lips, it didn’t matter.

///

Brooke tried to be cool, he really did, but he could feel his heart in his throat, the organ hammering away in his chest.

Steve was driving, while he and Vanjie were sitting in the back seat. Vanjie was telling a story, Steve laughing as they made their way through the Chicago traffic.

Steve had never met Vanjie before, had only seen him on that single Drag Race episode, but Brooke could already see that Steve was feeling drawn in, Vanjie so endlessly charming that everyone fell in love the moment they met him. 

Brooke wanted to touch Vanjie, wanted to be near him, but whenever he looked at him he just wanted to kiss him, so instead, he was staring out the window, Vanjie telling Steve about Brooke’s lip sync against Yvie with great enthusiasm, the fact that he could actually talk to Steve about the season clearly an absolute treat.

Brooke took a deep breath, reaching out with his hand without looking, his fingers meeting the fabric of Vanjie’s pants, his palm curling around his knee. 

He felt Vanjie pause for a second, and Brooke was ready to turn to him and apologize, to save what was sure to have turned into an awkward situation, but Vanjie simply put his hand on top of Brooke’s, squeezing him tight without saying a word, their fingers intertwined for the rest of the trip.

///

“Damn-“ Vanjie looked around as he unzipped his jacket. “Y’all got a real nice apartment!”

“Jon loves a good interior design.” Steve smiled, and Vanjie followed him into the apartment, Brooke right behind them with his suitcases.

Vanjie hadn’t realised that he had somehow said yes to staying at Steve’s when he had responded to Brooke’s messages, but if he was being honest, he was tired of meaningless hotels, boring minibars and tasteless breakfasts that were always served too early for his drag queen schedule, and after clicking with Steve in the car, he wasn’t worried anymore except for one little detail.

Brooke.

Brooke had touched Vanjie’s knee in the car, and he swore he had been seconds away from coming on the spot, Brooke’s gigantic palm covering him with no effort at all.

It had been searing hot, Brooke not even looking at him, and Vanjie had been forced to hold the hand in place the entire ride, scared of what would happen if Brooke moved even an inch up his thigh.

“This is my office-“ Steve pointed at a closed door, “now that I’m going into management full time I figured I’d-“ he trailed off. “Know what, why don’t you go with Brock?”

///

“And this is my room.”

Brooke pushed the door open, nudging Vanjie inside before he followed with the suitcases. 

“Bitch, you got your own room?”

He wasn’t exactly proud of the fact that he had shot Steve A Look, but he knew how much his best friend could talk when he got started on the subject of Brooke Lynn Hytes, and while Brooke normally loved it, he wanted, no, needed to be alone with Vanjie.

Brooke put the suitcases by the wall, his own duffle already on the ground, the luggage suiting each other.

“Is it weird?” 

It wasn’t officially Brooke’s room, Steve insisting that it was a general guest and storage room, but the shelves by the window had been installed between one visit and the next after Brooke had complained that he had nowhere to put his bits and bobs. 

“Nah-“ Vanjie smiled, “not when I get to do this.”

“Do wha-“ Brooke was cut off as Vanjie locked the door behind him, the click causing a shiver to run down his spine. “Oh."

Vanjie sent him a single look, his lips curled in a smirk, and then, he jumped him, the two of them falling on the bed, their lips fused together.

Kissing Vanjie was hot and wet, the other man pressing his body against him, and Brooke moaned. 

He had come while they were apart, he was only human after all, but no amount of mastrubation, no amount of porn, shower wanks or pillow fucking felt as satisfying as it did to thrust up against Vanjie, and hold him tight.

///

“Are you okay?”

Vanjie shivered as Brooke whispered into his ear. They were sitting in the back of the car, Steve driving them to the restaurant where they were meeting Jon for dinner.

Steve had knocked on the door, causing Brooke to jump, yelling at Steve to give them a moment as he had put his shirt back on.

Vanjie had felt like a naughy teenager, in part because he had completely lost sense of time while grinding, but also because Brooke kept insisting that nothing had happened.

It was clear that Steve hadn’t bought it though, his smirk telling Vanjie that they had been the exact same type of loud that Alexis always complained about when they lived together.

“Bitch-” Vanjie tried to keep his voice down. He had grabbed one of Brooke’s sweaters, the blue knit so big it covered the top of his thighs, but Vanjie knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. “I can feel my fucking heart in my fucking dick.” 

“Shit-” Brooke snorted, the reply clearly taking him by surprise and making him laugh, the sound one Vanjie knew he would never grow tired of.

///

“Here.”

Brooke looked down at what Steve had just given him, but instead of the restaurant receipt, it was the keys to the car.

“Wha-” Brooke and Steve were at the bar, Jon and Vanjie finishing off while they paid. The meal had been good, Jon always a breath of fresh air, and just as he had expected, Vanjie had charmed right away, Jon a newly minted member of the Miss Vanjie fanclub. “What’s this?”

“Jon and I are going to grab a drink with some friends.” Steve smiled, his brown eyes bright. “I assume it’ll be around 2, maybe 3 hours? We’ll Uber home.”

Brooke knew Steve had most likely heard him and Vanjie, Vanjie not really someone who could be described as quiet in bed, but he had hoped that they could have gotten away with some dry humping, which was clearly not the case.

“Are you serious-”

Brooke was cut off as Steve kissed his cheek, his friend’s beard scratching his skin.

“Have a good time,” Steve chuckled, “and don’t wait up.”

“Oh my god.”

///

“Can’t believe they ditched us.”

Vanjie knew Steve was Brooke’s best friend, but he couldn’t help but think that it was a bit of a dick move to suddenly leave when they had guests over.

“Mmh.” Brooke mumbled as he put the key in the door, the other man not even looking at Vanjie as he let them into the apartment.

“Hey-” Vanjie followed Brooke inside, toeing off his shoes at the door. “You okay hot stuff?”

“Oh. Yeah, right.” Brooke had barely talked as they had made the drive home, his eyes on the road the entire time. “Completely fine.”

“You don’t look it.” Vanjie raised a brow. “I mean, you always fine as fuck, but-”

“I think Steve asked us to have sex.”

“What?” Vanjie paused, looking at Brooke’s face, and then, it clicked. “Ooooh.”

“Yeah..” Brooke’s cheeks were the most adorable shade of pink, even the tip of his ears colored by his embarrassment, and Vanjie wanted to jump him immediately, but there was something more important, something he had to know before they could do anything else.

“You wanna?”

It took everything Vanjie had to keep it cool, to keep it casual, but when he heard Brooke’s reply, he knew he had made the right move.

“Do you want to?”

Brooke was endearingly shy, his plush lip between his teeth. He was clearly aroused, want shining in his eyes, but he was holding back.

“Bitch-” Vanjie smiled, stepping so close they were practically touching, Brooke’s hands immediately grabbing his hips. “You think I skipped most of dinner for fun?”

“I-” Brooke’s grip tightened. “I thought you were just being picky.”

“Don’t make me fight your ass.”

Brooke was about to open his mouth, was clearly about to argue, but Vanjie grabbed his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him before he had a chance to say anything.

///

“Mmmh-”

Brooke didn’t even realise that he had made the sound before he saw Vanjie’s face break out in a smile, his shirt in Brooke’s hands, the other man naked in front of you.

“Like what you see?” Vanjie puffed his chest, the move clearly a bit of a joke, but Brooke couldn’t take his eyes away, everything about him absolutely perfect. 

“Hey, hot stuff.” Vanjie snapped his fingers, and Brooke was pulled out of his trance. “Eyes up here.”

“Sorry-“ Brooke knew he was blushing, knew he was being a fool, the fact that this was Vanjie, the fact that he really truly liked the man in front making him painfully shy. 

“Stud you can give me that objetication any day of the week.”

Brooke snorted, and Vanjie smiled, his eyes filmed with the warmth that Brooke couldn’t help but be drawn to. He took a step forward, his hands once again finding Brooke’s belts, his fingers pulling on his shirt.

“I-“ He knew that Vanjie didn’t mind that Brock was stumbling, that it was okay that he wasn’t a porn star, but he wanted to do well, and wanted so badly to show that he wanted him. “I’ve watched you.”

“Watched me?”

“In the werq room-“ Brooke couldn’t look at Vanjie, his ears burning. “You looked, it was good. You looked good.”

///

“Wait-“ Vanjie pulled back, Brooke’s hand on his hip, fingers itching towards his waistband. He was sitting in Brooke’s laps, skin against skin, both of them only in their underwear. “We getting the condoms?”

Vanjie knew there was nothing to worry about, his own STD test coming back completely clean after Brooke’s freakout, but Vanjie still wanted to offer, wanted to make sure that Brooke was comfortable.

“Mmh-“ Brooke nodded, and Vanjie smiled, leaning back down to give his sweet lips just one more peck.

“I’ll go get ‘em-“ Vanjie had filled an entire ziplock in his bag with condoms and lube, a packet of both even in his jacket and wallet just to make sure he’d never risk missing out on a chance of sex with Brooke.

“Wait-“ Brooke tightened his grip on Vanjie’s hip, and he had to swallow a moan, his fingers digging in. Brooke leaned over, not caring at all that he was essentially forcing Vanjie to bend his back, the whole thing unfairly hot, as Brooke reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled it out.

“Jackpot.” Brooke rifled around, holding Vanjie in the position, their chests pressed together, Vanjie’s cock flat against his stomach, a whine almost leaving him as Brooke sat up again, a condom and lube in his hand. 

“Damn-“ Vanjie smiled, just about to comment on how Steve deserved the friend of the year award, when Brooke pressed the bottle of lube into his hand, his other hand pulling at Vanjie’s underwear.

“What’re you-“

“Do it.” Brooke looked up at Vanjie, their eyes meeting, the flush still on his cheeks. “The lube-“

“Here?” Vanjie loved the idea, the thought of preparing himself on Brooke’s lap so hot, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, wasn’t sure if Brooke wanted it.

“Please.”

Vanjie groaned, his dick twitching, the need to be naked all he could think of.

///

“Pleas-“ Brooke bit back a moan, the plea dying on his lips as Vanjie sank down on his cock, the other man moving painfully slowly, Brooke’s fingers digging into plush thighs.

“Fuck-“ Vanjie’s eyes fluttered shut, his mouth open. “You so good-“

Brooke felt like a fire was burning inside of him, his cock so hard it was almost painful.

“Filling me up, treating me so nic- ah-“ Vanjie gasped, stopping in place, and Brooke had to fight not to fuck up, Vanjie only about halfway down.

“More-“ Brooke groaned, the entire thing sweet sweet torture. “Please-“

“Gi’me minute stud-” Vanjie chuckled, his lip between his teeth, his head held back, his throat open and begging for kisses. “You thick as fuck.”

“Shit-“ Brooke didn’t know what to do about the praise, didn’t know how to react to the sincerity in Vanjie’s voice, so he buried his face in his neck, the movement pressing them even closer together, the sheets soft under his thighs, everything way too good.

“Mmh, le’me-“ Vanjie moved, taking the last of his cock, and Brooke moaned.

It was so hot that Vanjie took what he wanted, that he knew how to take, and Brooke couldn’t help it as his hips stuttered, fucking up and into that blinding heat.

“Fuck!” Vanjie’s hand scrambled, gripping at Brooke’s shoulder and slipping, his fingers burrowing in Brooke’s hair. “Oh fuck-“

“Shh!” Brooke chuckled, the fact that he was laughing so bizarre and so fucking perfect. “Neighbors.”

“Don’t fuck like that-“ Vanjie pulled at Brooke’s hair, forcing his head back, “if you don’t give a bitch a pillow to bite.”

Brooke knew Vanjie was probably trying to be dominating, that he was trying to take control, but something in Brooke clicked, and he changed his grip on Vanjie’s thigh.

“I’ll give you a fucking pillow-“ Brooke titled them to the sound, Vanjie yelping loudly, the move clearly taking him by surprise, but Brooke was on it in a second, rolling them around so he was on top.

“Shit-“ Vanjie moaned, reaching for a pillow, but Brooke grabbed it, forcing him not to cover his face. 

"Don't-"

"You said-"

"Don't-" He fucked down, and Vanjie whined, Brooke catching him in a kiss.

“More, more, give me-“ Vanjie’s nails were scratching against Brooke’s scalp, his fingers still in his hair. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop-“

Brooke wasn’t sure if he could, his body taken over by a primal urge to claim what was his. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Brock?”

“Mmh?” Brooke smiled to himself, the sound of Vanjie’s voice loud and clear as he closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

They had barely slept, instead spending the night exploring each other's bodies, Vanjie’s face scrunched up in ecstasy through it all, that look a treat Brooke knew he could get addicted to.

“Can I come in?”

Brooke had managed to fuck Vanjie to sleep around 3 am, he himself so tired that he had stolen a makeup wipe from Vanjie’s bag to wipe them off, the other man groaning that he felt gross as fuck once he woke up, which was why they were now in the showers.

“Depends-“ Vanjie slid the glass door on Steve’s shower open, steam making it’s escape. “If you planning to come?“ Vanjie grinned, his dark eyes filled with mischief and delight.

“Oh god Papi.” Brooke groaned, and Vanjie giggled, stepping aside so he could get under the spray.

Brooke had thought everyone was gone, Jon already at work, but he had been held up in the hall by Steve. He had expected an awkward conversation, had expected to be told off for the noise Vanjie had made, but instead, Steve had just laughed and told him he was going to a cafe to work.

The shower wasn’t big enough for them, but Vanjie instantly moved into Brooke’s personal space, leaning against his chest.

“Do you umh-“ He had expected Vanjie to be joking, had figured he was as sexed out as he was, but as they stopped so closely together, he was suddenly unsure. “Do you want me to?” 

“Bitch-“ Vanjie cranked his neck, looking up at Brooke over his shoulder. “My dick’s about to fall off.”

Brooke laughed, pulling his hand up so it was resting on Vanjie’s chest instead. “I’ll try to control myself.”

Vanjie got up on his toes, their lips meeting in a kiss, small moans soon escaping the other man.

“Really?” Brooke chuckled, running his hand up and over Vanjie’s chest, his thumb flicking a nipple which caused a groan to leave him. “You’re insatiable.”

“Mmh.” Vanjie smiled, clearly loving the attention. “That means you ain’t gonna finger my booty?”

Brooke snorted. “If you ask nicely.” 

Vanjie took a step forward, putting his hands on the wall, spreading his legs and arching his back, and Brooke had to bite his lip as he let his fingers glide down the bumps on Vanjie’s spine.

///

“Fuck-“ Vanjie groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror, a towel around his neck. 

The bathroom was wonderfully warm, the tiles heated under Vanjie's bare feet. Brooke had made him come again in the shower, gigantic fingers in his ass, Vanjie sucking dick after the water had been turned off, Brooke shooting down his throat with a shout.

“What’s wrong?” Brooke was shaving, golden locks still drying around his ears, the lower half of his face white with shaving cream. 

He was completely naked, a state Brooke apparently found himself in more often than not, but Vanjie was certainly not going to point it out or complain when the sight was so good.

“This thick ass mop refuses to dry-“ Vanjie ran a hand through his hair, the black strands still damp.

“So shave it?” Brooke tapped his shaver against the edge of the sink, white foam falling in.

“Shave it?” Vanjie raised a brow. “All the way off?”

“It’s already half shaved, so why not?” Brooke glanced over at him, “and it’s not like it isn’t a mess.”

Vanjie felt his stomach clench, a giant knot forming in his gut. “You think?” He bit his lip, looking in the mirror. 

He hadn’t had time to go to a barber, coming back to the real world after Drag Race and pretending he had never been gone taking all of his time. 

“Mmh-“ Brooke finished shaving, not even noticing how bad Vanjie was feeling. “I’m sure Steve has a pair of clippers somewhere.”

“You saying you wanna shave it?” Vanjie turned, looking up at Brooke.

“Why not?” Brooke shrugged.

“And what about your own mop?” Vanjie huffed. He didn’t want to be annoyed, didn’t want to be angry, but he was feeling hurt and embarrassed, Brooke looking like fucking Adonis perfection. 

He didn’t have the washboard abs he had had on the first day in the workroom, but he was still stupidly attractive, everything about Brooke beautiful.

“Really?” Brooke looked in the mirror, running his fingers through his own hair. “You think I should shave it?”

“I ain’t saying-“

“I do yours, you do mine?”

Vanjie almost felt his jaw drop. He had truly not expected Brooke to be in, to just do what Vanjie suggested. 

“You serious?” Vanjie couldn’t believe it. He didn’t like the idea of anyone untrained doing his hair, but he very very very much liked the idea of him and Brooke matching.

“Sure.”

Brooke shrugged again, and Vanjie couldn’t hold back a giggle, the sound earning him a kiss and a laugh from Brooke as he went to hunt for the clippers.

///

“I’m telling you, it’s not a good idea.”

“I’m Puerto Rican. I came out the womb drink.”

“Just don’t cry when it becomes your funeral.”

“Ain’t gonna be nobodies funeral no matter how much your Mama thinks she can drink,” Vanjie huffed, a smile on her face, and Brooke laughed. 

It was wonderful to spend time with Vanjie, the other absolutely hilarious, Brooke’s cheeks actually hurting from how much he was smiling and laughing. It wasn’t awkward to spend time with Vanjie, wasn’t nerve wrecking or hard or difficult, it was just… nice.

“I’ll pass that on.” Brooke smiled. He was lying on the, Vanjie doing her makeup at the little table, her phone playing music. 

It was fascinating to have time to actually look, to watch as Vanjie transformed her face from José to Vanessa. It was slow work, her attention to detail a delight to observe, but even though Brooke tried to behave, she was stupidly easy to distract. 

Steve had come home from the cafe, the three of them going for a late lunch, Vanjie snapping a picture of him and Brooke in the backseat of the car, Vanjie practically crawling into his lap to get a good shot of them together. 

Brooke finished texting Farrah, his drag mom staying with friends, and since Vanjie seemed plenty occupied by mixing her eyeshadow, Brooke reached for the book he had stuffed into his backpack, leaning against the headboard to settle down to read. 

He found his bookmark, a boarding pass shoved in between the pages, and he was just about to open the book, when he was interrupted.

“What you got there?”

Brooke looked up to see Vanjie watching him, an eyeshadow brush dangling from her fingers.

“... A book?” Brooke tilted it, showing off the cover. He was only about 40 pages in, but it was good so far.

“Wait-“ Vanjie turned her chair around, “You actually into reading?”

“Yes?” Brooke raised an eyebrow. “I feel like we have had this conversation before.” It was one of Brooke’s favorite memories from the workroom, eating lunch and talking about their “nerdy” interests a well deserved break.

“I thought you was joking.” Vanjie was looking at him like he had just grown a second head. 

“Why would I lie about reading?” Brooke put his book down on his stomach, somehow sensing that this was turning into a longer conversation.

“You really in a book club?”

Brooke nodded, and Vanjie’s eyes widened. She pulled her chair closer, her knees touching the edge of the bed. 

“So, like,” Vanjie drummed her makeup brush against her thigh, Brooke’s eyes drawn to it, the caramel skin very distracting. “What’da you do?”

“At book club?”

“Yes!”

“We talk about books?” Brooke smiled, the entire conversation taking a turn he really hadn’t expected.

“You sitting around drinking tea?” Vanjie smirked, a teasing glimt in her eyes.

“We usually meet at a bar, actually-“ Brooke paused for a second, considering if it was what he wanted, but Vanjie was smiling, her attention an absolute joy. “You should come some time.”

///

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Vanjie had expected it to be somewhat awkward to see Jon again, but both he and Steve had turned out to be a whole lot cooler, and a lot more chill than Vanjie could have ever imagined. She had expected to need to Uber to the club, but Jon had said that he didn’t mind driving, all four of them in the little car, Vanjie’s suitcase in the back. 

Roscoe’s didn’t have the best facilities when it came to showers and dedragging, but Vanjie refused to look anything but her best when she was spending the night with Brooke’s chosen family. 

She couldn’t wait to perform, couldn’t wait to dazzle the audience with the dance routine she had prepared, her track for the night a new Rihanna remix that she knew she could slay.

The fact that Vanjie had lost the lip sync against Brooke still hurt whenever she lingered on it, disappointment at the fact that she hadn’t made it to the top 4 four sometimes thick in her throat.

It was petty, but Vanjie was excited to show Brooke that she was a good dancer, that she had talents and that she was someone to take seriously.

They weren’t boyfriends yet, hadn’t even been on a proper date just the two of them, but they had spend the day together and only had sex with each other, at least, Vanjie only had sex it Brooke.

It wasn't really worth a Notebook romance, but it was more than enough for Vanjie to hold out hope.

///

Roscoe’s was filled to the brim, and Brooke couldn’t help but hide a smile as he made his way through the crowd, Vanjie shirts left and right.

He was looking for Detox, the other man leaning against the bar in a full neon suit, Brooke almost choking on a laugh as he spotted him.

“Hey-“ Brooke smiled as he slid in next to Detox.

“Twinnie!” Detox threw his arms around Brooke, jumping in place and hugging him tight. 

“It’s so good to see you!” Detox gave him a kiss, his lips tasting faintly of cherries, the artificial flavor nowhere near as pleasant as Vanjie’s.

“So-“ Detox broke away, a giant grin on his face. “How was summer camp?”

“Come on,” Brooke snorted, Detox of course going straight for the gossip.

“Don’t play coy. Did you have fun? Was it hard? Was the other campers nice to you?”

“You know I can’t say anything.” 

“You can at least tell me about the hair.”

“My hair?” Brooke reached up, running a hand over his head. He had done Vanjie’s hair first, trimming it all the way down to match his undercut. He had only asked for a trim, but Vanjie had forgotten to reset the clipper, so his hair was practically non-existent.

“Where are those lovely locks Brockie boy?”

“Do you think it looks bad?” He had thought the thought himself, actually panicking for a minute as he had watched his hair come off, but Vanjie hadn’t looked at him any differently, the desire in his eyes the exact same.

“You look, well, round.” Detox smiled, and Brooke rolled his eyes, the jab one Brooke could live with. “So, cocktails?”

“Steve and Jon are comig-,” Brooke looked over his shoulder. “I’m waiting for-“ Vanjie had told him that she was just dropping off her suitcase, but he couldn’t see her or hear anyone scream her name. “Vanjie is here somewhere.”

“Vanjie? As in Vanessa Vanjie?”

“Mmh.”

“Why are we waiting for-“ Detox paused, his eyes going wide. “Oh?”

“Oh what?” Brooke smiled, knowing where Detox was going.

“Did she attend summer camp too?”

“Depends on whenever or not you can keep your mouth shut."


End file.
